


Prologue Part 2 - Rising to the Challenge

by EvilGM, Skizzlefritz124



Series: A Finn In Four: The Chronicles of SG-4 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGM/pseuds/EvilGM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizzlefritz124/pseuds/Skizzlefritz124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Terhi Lehtinen is caught up in the events surrounding Hathor's attempted takeover of SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue Part 2 - Rising to the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The "A Finn In Four: The Chronicles of SG-4" series is the results of a play by email role playing game, and edited to make it suitable to post as works of fan fiction.

25 January 1998; SGC Gate Room:

It had seemed like any other day at first. SG-5 was on P8X-362 taking vengeance for the loss the SG-4, SG-7 was off-world on Hanka, preparing to study an eclipse, and SG-9 was on Gaia, trying to negotiate with the Nox, when the summons arrived – an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus had just been delivered to SGC and Terhi, Franklin and Rothman have been summoned to examine a Goa'uld artifact that has been brought to SGC. Down in the gateroom, they join Carter and Jackson in examining the object.

"Who thought to send it here?" Carter asks, crouching down beside Daniel to look it over, while Jodi examines the power crystal near the head and Rothman identifies and photographs various heiroglyphs and sigils engraved upon it.

"Uh, Dr Kleinhouse's other associates who were outside the pyramid. They recognised the significance of an Egyptian sarcophagus in a Mayan temple. And since I was the only one ever to research cross pollination of ancient cultures, they tracked me down." Jackson explains. As Jackson is talking, Jack O'Neill strolls in, hands in pocket and stares at the sarcophagus.

"I know this thing." Jack says simply.

"Yeah. I recognise it too." Daniel answers

"It's like that thing that was on Ra's ship that…"

"That brought Sha're and I back from the dead." Daniel finishes for Jack.

"Well how could it be?" Hammond asks, with wonder in his voice.

"I don't know." Jackson admits, moving around behind Terhi and then examining the other side of the sarcophagus. "But if it does belong to a Goa'uld, it would explain a lot. Like why there's no one in it and why it has Egyptian hieroglyphs on it instead of Mayan."

A security guard enters, shooting a glance towards Terhi, but then giving his full attention to the General. "General Hammond, sir."

"What is it Airman?"

"Sir, a person was just arrested on the mountains surface for attempting an unauthorised entrance."

"Happens every now and then. Let the police handle him."

"It's a her, sir. Major Lowel thought you would want to talk to her yourself."

"Why?" Hammond asks, surprised at being consulted on something so minor.

"Sir, she knew the Stargate was here." The Security trooper explains.

* * * * * * * * * *

About two hours later, Terhi and Rothman are up in the research area, going over the information they have gleaned from the sarcophagus, while Jodi is back in her tech lab, analysing the power output and crystal structure information she obtained. Then, Hammond enters with a strange woman wearing an exotic Egyptian dress, with a gold halter top and orange/red skirt. Gold armbands with snakes coil around one upper arm. Behind them, Daniel Jackson follows with a slightly glazed expression. Last to enter is a definitely disapproving Captain Carter who looks on suspiciously.

"This is the Cultural Research Department of our facility," Hammond explains, "And these are Doctors Rothman and Lehtinen, two of our researchers." Hammond says by way of introduction. Terhi can see that Rothman is having a strong reaction to the strange woman who, instead of shaking his proffered hand, takes it in hers and raises it to her mouth, as if kissing it. Rothman looks more confused than usual and looks about and goes to his desk, somewhat unsteadily, as the woman smirks.

"Hathor, this is Dr Lehtinen." Hammond says as Hathor looks at her, the smile slipping to a stony gaze as she looks Terhi up and down.

"You are an exceedingly beautiful woman." Hathor states in a tone more accusatory than complimentary.

"So I have been told, " Terhi replies with a nod. Hathor looks at her again, as if she might say something else, but after a moment simply turns away and smiles at General Hammond.

"Now, if you'll follow me Hathor, we'll continue our tour." Hammond says as Daniel opens the door to allow them out. Carter looks to Terhi with an angry, exasperated expression and then follows them out. Over the next few hours, the woman Hathor seems to move ever more freely about the SGC, and in ones and two’s the men of the SGC look and act more besotted and love-struck with her.

* * * * * * * * * *

_SGC Mess Hall:_

Terhi and Jodi sit at their usual table, for once without Rothman hovering about. Lunch is quiet, almost restrained , and only a fraction of the usual number of people even show up. Two tables over, Sam Carter sits with a laptop, typing furiously. Her angry concentration had persuaded Terhi and Jodi to leave her to herself earlier, but the arrival of Dr Fraiser had broken Carter's concentration.

"Captain Carter? What are you doing?" Janet asks Sam, waving at Terhi and Jodi as she joins the Air Force woman.

"Have you noticed the way the men on the base are acting?" Carter asks bluntly, and Fraiser almost looks relieved at the question.

"You noticed too?" She says to Carter. "I thought I was being petty and paranoid." Fraiser looks over to the two researchers. "Have either of you noticed it too?"

"They are all acting weird, " Terhi says." Not to sound conceited, but they normally spend time looking at me when they don't think I notice, but now it's like I'm not even there. "

“Well, I don’t have her problem with attention,” Jodi admits with a smile, “But yeah, they all seem kind of - I don’t know; goofy.”

"It all seems to be tied into the arrival of this Hathor person…or, whatever she is. I'm researching her right now on the Net." Carter explains, gesturing at the laptop.

"What have you found?" Jodi asks.

"This is really Daniel's field, so I'm kinda starting from scratch. This one academic webpage theorizes that a bunch of the sex goddesses from different cultures were actually all the same woman. Hathor. The Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, there's Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome..." she shrugs. "She's in most of the mythology. And she's pretty loved in all of it. Except for a late period in Ancient Egypt where, according to one of the stories, she was sent by Ra to destroy mankind. And then he changed his mind, and they became enemies.

"So, then when she says she's Ra's enemy, she may not be lying." Fraiser says surprised.

"Yeah. But here's the interesting thing." Carter says intently, leaning in to talk quietly to the other three women. "According to the stories, this woman had magical powers over men. She was supposed to be able to seduce them into doing anything for her. In almost every case, it describes them as 'drunk with her presence'.”

"Well, that would be how I'd describe our boys." Fraiser says.

"Yeah, Now, I figure she's using some form of Goa'uld technology. Any ideas?" Carters says, directing the last question to Jodi and Terhi.

"My guess would be some sort of chemical we've never seen. A…a sort of super pheromones combined with something like sodium pentathol, probably airborne delivery." Fraiser speculates.

"It might have to be close contact," Terhi says. "Did you see how Hathor put Rothman's hand near her mouth. It was after that he started acting all lovestruck."

"Oh great." Carter says bleakly. "How do we reverse it in the men?"

"It may not be reversible. And if it is, it may take years." Fraiser says, her mood even darker than Carter’s.

"We probably don't even have days before this Goa'uld does whatever it is she's trying to do." Jodi says worriedly.

"Good point. Alright Captain, what do you suggest we do about it?" Fraiser asks simply.

"I suggest we neutralize her." Carter says firmly, looking to the other women at the table. "There's only a handful of us," she says, gesturing at the other women. "But we might be able to stop her if we act fast."

"I've no nurses, just some orderlies." Fraiser says with a shrug. 

"Well, there's Tracy Westerholme, she's one of the security guards.”

"And Technical Sergeant Laura Davis," Terhi says. "She was part of my training group."

"Contact whoever you can, and bring them to the armoury on Level 16."

* * * * * * * * * *

20 Minutes later, Carter, Fraiser, Terhi, Jodi, Tech Sergeant Davis, Corporal Westerholme and two other women assemble and Carter uses her code to open the armoury. She begins to pull weapons out of a storage locker in the corner, handing them out to the women standing around.

"Okay, here's what we know." Carter says, briefing the others. "This creature, who calls herself Hathor, is admittedly a Goa'uld, or some form of Goa'uld. So she has who knows what kinds of weapons or defenses. That means it might take a lot of firepower to neutralize her and we need to come at her from multiple flanks.

She hands Terhi an MP5. "You know how to use this, don't you?" She asks the civilian researcher.

"Be careful not to hurt any of our own men. They're all pretty loopy right now, so that shouldn't be a problem." Carter cautions, just as Teal'c approaches the group.

"Captain Carter." The large Jaffa calls out in a soft, but clear voice. The women whirl around, aiming their weapons at him. "We must speak of Hathor."

"Keep your hands where I can see them Teal'c." Carter warns.

"Do you not trust me, Captain Carter?" He asks, surprised, as he holds his hands out to his sides to show he is unarmed.

"All of the men on this base are under Hathor's control, from what I can tell. And, I hate to break it to you Teal'c, but you are male." Carters says wryly.

"I am a Jaffa. The Goa'uld I carry within me protects me from Hathor's powers. It is only together that we may stop her." Teal'c says simply.

Terhi nods. "Your symbiote protects you from whatever Hathor is using to control the other men?" she asks Teal'c as she checks her gun as she was trained to.

“Yes, since my body is already possessed of a Goa’uld entity, I cannot be seduced as the men of SGC are now being.” Teal’c offers.

"Seduced?” Jodi Franklin asks. “Why is she doing this?"

"It is legend among the Jaffa that the original Goa'uld larvae come from the queen Goa'ulds."

"And you think Hathor's one of them?"

"Yes. If I am correct, this base will become her nest. From here, she will populate your world with new Goa'uld. I cannot permit this to happen. Captain Carter, we cannot permit this to happen." He pleads with the woman. After a moment, she nods and takes off the gun she has slung over her shoulder, handing it to Teal'c.

"Glad you're with us, Teal'c." Turning to the others she orders. "Alright, we need to lock out the gate so she can't escape or send for help, and we have to track her down and confront her." She looks at the others.

Doctor Franklin, Doctor Lehtinen; you go with Sergeant Davis and Corporal Westerholme and secure the control room. Davis; once you've got control, close the iris and lock out the dialing sequence. The rest of us will work our way to the VIP Quarters. They gave those to Hathor, so she may be 'nesting' there." She takes one last look. "Alright, let's go."

* * * * * * * * * *

As they head out, Laura Davis leads the way through the corridors, with Terhi and Jodi behind her as Westerholme brings up the rear. "Is this really necessary? I mean, somebody's bound to come on base and see what's going on." Laura suggests.

"Yeah, and if they're male, they'll be under this Hathor's control before they can think about it." Tracy Westerholme answers with a disgusted tone. "Besides, when was the last time you saw a new woman get assigned here?" She asks, to which Davis has no answer.

At the Control Room, the women advance carefully, doing their best to remain unseen, while they examine the room. They can see Master Sergeant Harriman sitting dazedly in the operators chair, while two male SF guards stand guard near the staircase and by General Hammond's office. The Generals aide, Commander Tanaka, is nowhere to be seen.

With a quick plan, Westerholme moves into the open, walking towards the back of the room towards one of the SF guards, Jodi Franklin following behind, while Laura Davis moves towards MSgt Harriman with Terhi just behind her.

"Sergeant, why are you here?" Harriman asks. "I told you you were relieved." He says, his eyes glazed but his voice cautious and suspicious.

"I just.... came for my cross-stitch book. I wanted Dr Lehtinen to see it." Davis scrambles to answer, as the SF guards look towards Terhi and the brown-skinned Davis.

In an instant, Westerholme strikes the nearest SF guard, knocking the wind from him and dropping him to the ground, where Jodi jumps on him and secures the man with zip ties. As Westerholme jumps to attack the second guard, Terhi and Davis overpower Harriman; with Davis striking Harriman's right arm to prevent him from pushing the emergency klaxon and then blocking him from the controls, while Terhi rushes over and knocks him out of the chair and onto the floor. With the three men down and neutralized, Davis begins to lock down the Stargate, while Westerholme radios Carter to tell her the control room is secure.

"Good work," Carter responds. "We found Jackson in the VIP Quarters. He looks catatonic; no sign of Hathor."

The radio crackles again with a woman's voice. "Captain, we found her. She was spotted going into the main gymnasium locker room." A woman's voice reports.

"All right, we're heading there now. Standby in the control Room." Carter replies.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tense minutes pass for the four women, and then Colonel Makepeace, the marine leader of SG-3, walks into the control area with his hands raised.

"Stand down ladies; Release your prisoners and lower your weapons." Makepeace says, looking around from woman to woman. Behind him Terhi can see other marines waiting, their weapons at the ready, while at the bottom of the stairs leading to the gate room, Terhi can see the men of SG-2 blocking that route as well.

Laura Davis and Tracey Westerholme are looking uncertain, and Laura looks over to Jodi and Terhi. "Doctors, what should we do?" The Technician asks.

"You're not going to open fire on your own people are you now?" Makepeace asks. "Besides, a stray round might hit the Lieutenant-Commander." At a signal from Makepeace, a Native American marine Lieutenant steps forward, holding a handcuffed Tanaka by the collar, a pistol in his other hand.

Other male soldiers begin to appear on the stairs and out of the door of Hammond's office, their own weapons pointed at the female soldiers and scientists. With no real choice, Terhi and the others surrender their weapons, as the marines step into the control room and make them prisoners.

* * * * * * * * * *

Brought to the cells, Terhi sees Carter and Fraiser already in one cell with the other two air women in a second. Teal'c is locked in a third cell on his own. While Terhi and Westerholme are locked in with Carter and Fraiser, Jodi and Davis and Tanaka are locked in with the other two women.

In the cell, Carter stands at the door as Dr Fraiser paces. Westerholme goes and sits on the bed.

"It must be a pretty powerful drug Hathor's using. Colonel O'Neill is Special Forces trained to fight mind control techniques." Carter says, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Well, not Goa'uld techniques, apparently."

"Yeah, guess not." Carter leans her head back against the wall. "Well, Mama said there'd be days like this.

"Really? My ex-husband said that." Fraiser says sourly and then imitates a a southern accent. "'You outta your mind, honey-buns? There is a reason they call it this man's Army'." She rolls her eyes and grins.

Westerholme laughs. "'This man's Army'? Your husband actually said that?"

"Yeah, so of course I explained to him that it wasn't the Army, it was the Air Force, and they've had women for decades." Fraiser sits forward drumming her fingers on the table top.

Carter shakes her head , looking rueful. "Well, maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how to feel like 'one of the guys' with these guys." Carter looks at the other three, letting her eyes rest on Terhi. "You know what I mean?

"I know what you mean, Ma'am. Same problem." Westerholme shrugs

Suddenly, Fraiser looks excited. "That's it." She says, standing up.

"What?"

"How to get out of here." Fraiser starts explaining. "You just gave me an idea. Look, if Hathor's control drug is hormone-driven like I suspect, that means she's making the men…" The doctor gropes for a word momentarily. "They're probably - libidinous." She says, trying to be professional.

Carter looks doubtfully at Fraiser. "Okay. And how does that help us?"

"To get out of here, we just need to be... girls." Fraiser says, looking over at Terhi, her eyes roaming up and down. In moments Carter and Westerholme are also staring at Terhi,.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going?" Terhi mutters.

"You know, using seduction wasn't in any of the Air Force Training manuals I ever read." Carter grimaces as she moves over by Fraiser.

Fraiser fluffs her hair and undoes the top two buttons of her fatigue shirt, exposing her upper breasts and the plain bra holding them. "What? You think the Pentagon anticipated a 4,000 year old alien walking onto a base and drugging all the men to make them…"

"Libidinous?" Carter says, reluctantly undoing a couple of her buttons as well. The Doctor and the Captain look over at Terhi and Westerholme as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for?'.

"Hell, I they're always telling us in training to take advantage of the enemy's weakness." Westerholme mutters, removing her service blouse and tucking in her t-shirt to pull it tight against her profile.

"Exactly." Fraiser replies, and the women cannot help but smile at the lunacy of the moment.

"Sigh, alright, let's do it. Ready Doctor?" Carter directs the question to Terhi while doing her best to look - inviting.

"Maybe we should suggest seduction techniques be added to the training manual," Terhi says with a wry smile. She quickly and easily undoes the top half of her blouse to reveal a good amount of her breasts and the pale pink lace bra that held them.

“Yeah, and we can get ‘Honey-Buns’ there to teach it.” Carter quips in a moment of humour before she gets serious again.

With a last glance at the others, Fraiser goes and knocks on the door. "Airman, open up! We've got something for you."

The airman turns to look at the cell. "What?"

Fraiser puts on her best coy look. "Why don't you come in here and see for yourself?" She suggests tugging a strand of hair and licking her lower lip.

"No can do. We only take orders from Hathor." The airman says, with unexpected self-control.

Fraiser looks quickly around and then back at the door, a suggestive smile on her face. "Gentlemen, there are four women in here, very alone." She emphasizes the last two words.

"What are you suggesting, ladies?" The airman asks, now definitely showing an interest in Fraiser and the others.

Fraiser smirks. "Whatever you want, Airman." She says and winks.

Further back, Carter rolls her eyes and looks over at Terhi. "Why do I feel like I'm in a 'women behind bars' movie?"

Fraiser steps back from the door and crosses to stand beside Terhi near the bunks. She undoes another button and pulls on the collar of her shirt, looking as sultry as possible under the circumstances.

Opening the cell door, the soldier leers and motions to his companion and enters the room. The first soldier walks over to Fraiser and bends over to kiss her, while the second one grins as he approaches Terhi, his eyes locked onto her partially exposed breasts. Carter grabs the third man's face as he enters the room, smiling at him. He leers back, and as he bends to kiss her, she decks him with her elbow.

Terhi grabs the airman leering at her around the neck and slams her knee into his groin, causing him to gasp and drop to the floor. Westerholme grabs the airman bent over Dr Fraiser while Fraiser grabs his gun. Carter gets the other man's gun, while Terhi takes the weapon from her victim.

"Feel like a woman, Doc?" Carter asks Terhi, as Fraiser wipes her face and buttons her shirt..

"With these, " Terhi quips, adjusting her shirt over her breasts but not doing it up completely. "What do you think? " She gives Carter a quick smile.

"Tie them up and let's go." Carter urges, stepping out of the cell once more.

* * * * * * * * * *

Armed and free once more, the women quickly release the other women and Teal'c and renew their hunt for Hathor. Carter orders two of the SF women to remain behind to secure the prisoners, then sends Tanaka, Davis Franklin and Westerholme up to the auxiliary control room, in an effort to again, take control of the gate. While they do that, Terhi, Fraiser, Teal'c and Carter return to the Gymnasium to confront Hathor.

With Teal'c in the lead, they move into the locker room. This time, the hot tub is full of squealing Goa'uld larvae moving beneath the surface. There is a light coming from the bottom of the tub. O'Neill is laying on the ground at the base, uncomfortably draped across the steps.

As Carter prepares to check on O'Neill, there is a sound and she moves to hide with Fraiser while Teal'c and Terhi duck behind a half-wall as Hathor rises from the tub.Stepping totally dry from the tub, Hathor lifts O'Neill to his feet and places in the tub before walking from the room.

With Hathor gone, Teal'c and Carter pull Jack from the tub, revealing the larvae pouch now formed in his stomach. To Terhi's chagrin, Fraiser inserts her hand into the pouch, assuring the rest that no Goa'uld has nested within the SG-1 Commander.

In a desperate bid to save his life, the four of them move through the base to the Gate Room, where the sarcophagus still lies, Hathor's arrival having prevented its movement to the labs. Spotted from the Control Room window by Hathor-controlled sentries, Teal'c hurries to lay O'Neill in the sarcophagus and activate it.

Suddenly, the door opens and two airmen enter, firing guns. Everyone moves for cover, firing back and for the first time in her life, Terhi finds herself in a firefight. Fraiser is hit high in the shoulder, and drops down beside Terhi, who returns fire at the guards, while Teal'c is hit in the thigh and arm as he dives for cover. Carter crawls behind sarcophagus as Hathor and several reinforcements enter the room. As the sarcophagus opens, Terhi and Carter drag O'Neill from inside as Hathor raises her ribbon device and fires. Blue lightening begins to dance over the surface of the sarcophagus, an ever increasing whining growing from within it. Hathor whirls and retreats, followed by several guards while the others crawl and stumble to the other door for their own escape as the sarcophagus explodes, driving them all to the floor.

Once back on their feet, O'Neill orders Terhi to take Fraiser and Teal'c down to the sickbay, while he and Carter go and deal with Hathor. Tanaka radios down to announce they have secured Auxiliary Control, and captured General Hammond and Colonel Makepeace.

As they are heading into the sickbay, a man with an SG-2 shoulder patch and a nametape that reads GRIFF. steps out from around the corner and raises a rifle, cocking it. "Hold it right there, ladies." He says, looking at Teal'c.

Fraiser moves fast and hits him on the head with her SMG, stunning the man and knocking him to the ground. She turns to Terhi, smiling at her compatriot in relief, when a second man moves in behind her, aiming a pistol.

"Drop your weapon!" The man orders Teal'c. Like the first man, he wears an SG-2 patch on his uniform. Without thinking, Terhi drives her rifle butt into the side of his head and he drops to the floor unconscious. Looking down, she can see the man's name tape reads FERRETTI.

"Major Ferretti," Teal'c says looking down. "The leader of SG-2 and a friend of O'Neill's."

'A team leader? Sooo… I guess my career's over.' Terhi can't help thinking as she disarms and ties the man up. This next hour is a chaotic patchwork, as the women of the SGC are able to prevent Hathor from turning the base into her new nest. With the women's victory, Hathor is forced to flee the SGC, and her hold over the men is at last broken.

Later that day, in a ceremony in the Gateroom, Hammond assembles the women of the SGC to thank them. He announces that Dr. Fraiser and Captain Carter are being put in for commendations, and then turns to face Terhi and the other women assembled. "If you hadn't all kept your wits about you,” Hammond tells them, “...and done whatever was necessary, we could have put this entire planet at risk.” One by one, he shakes the hands of each of the women involved. “Good job, ladies."

**_A New Team_ **

Three days later, Terhi and Jodi find themselves summoned to General Hammond’s Office. Led inside by Lieutenant-Commander Tanaka, they find General Hammond, a Native American Marine with an SG-3 patch on his uniform, and Major Ferretti of SG-2 waiting for them. Hammond explains that he has reviewed each of their personnel files and is impressed with what he has read. He cites Terhi’s and Jodi’s recent efforts against Hathor as an example of their capabilities, and explains the excellent service of Lieutenant Marcus Blackhorse, a Navajo-born Marine from SG-3 has also been brought to his notice.

"As you know, this Command currently has a hole in its roster.” Hammond continues. “I want you people to fill that hole." So saying, General Hammond holds out three team patches, each bearing the numeral "4" in its centre. "Major Ferretti is already wearing his; he'll command your team." Hammond adds, as Ferretti turns to reveal the SG-4 patch on his right shoulder. Hammond looks towards Marcus. "I asked SG-3 to give me a skilled veteran to backup Major Ferretti, Lieutenant. Colonel Makepeace says you’re one of his best, and that’s good enough for me.” Turning to address all four team members once more he continues. “Take the rest of the day to get acquainted." Hammond says. "Welcome aboard SG-4!"


End file.
